1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner controlling device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an air conditioner controlling device for a vehicle using a cylindrical cam.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an air conditioner controlling device for a vehicle means a device used in order to adjust a temperature or an air volume.
The air conditioner controlling device for a vehicle according to the related art includes a plane cam rotatably fixed to a housing to thereby rotate according to an operation of a control, a gear rotating according to the rotation of the plane cam since a pivot fixed to a shaft of a knob and protruded from the shaft of the knob is inserted into a slot of the plane cam, and a cable connected to the gear to thereby be pushed or pulled at the time of the rotation of the gear, and may obtain smooth operational feeling in the case in which a size of the plane cam increases.
However, the air conditioner controlling device for a vehicle according to the related art has a limitation in increasing operational force of the cable due to a package limitation at the time of operation of the plane cam.
That is, in the case in which the size of the plane cam increases, operational force decreases, such that smooth operational feeling may be obtained. However, as the size of the plane cam increases, mounting of the housing becomes difficult, such that the package limitation becomes large.
In addition, in the case in which the size of the plane cam decreases, mounting of the housing becomes easy, such that the air conditioner controlling device for a vehicle may be configured in a package form; however, operational force increases to thereby deteriorate operational feeling.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.